Someone Help Me
by regularshow565
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby screw up, Benson fires them and they go work at the coffee shop. Someone out for revenge breaks into Benson's apartment and has plenty in store for him. Mordecai and Rigby eventually save him and have the choice of staying at the coffee shop or going back to the park. (horrible summary)


**This was a request from johnsepticeye and I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry for the stupid title; I couldn't come up with anything. **

"You're both fired!"

There it was. The one sentence the duo had always dreaded hearing.

The sentence they had always put in the back of their heads thinking they'd never hear it.

Rigby blinked as though he hadn't heard.

_Fired? _

Mordecai narrowed his eyes at Benson.

"Fired? Why are we fired?" he shouted in anger.

Benson and Rigby looked at the avian in surprise.

"Why? You're fired because you screwed up! You messed up so bad this time that there's absolutely _no _way you two can fix this!"

"You don't know that! If you gave us a chance we'd fix this! We have _always _found a way to fix things! Right, Rigby?"

Mordecai looked down at Rigby as the raccoon nodded slowly.

"See? And Benson, you _know _for a fact that we always fix what we mess up!"

"I don't care! You two messed up too bad this time! Look around! Look at what you did!"

Mordecai continued glaring at Benson while Rigby finally took in all of the damage.

The two had been cleaning the attic in the house and had somehow unleashed an ancient dragon after ignoring a note on a box.

The dragon had left half of the park burned and scorched then flew off.

Rigby just stood there and listened as his friend and former boss continued arguing.

"Skips left that note on that box for a reason and of course you just had to ignore it!" Benson yelled, his gumballs slowly turning redder by the second.

"Well we're sorry! Just give us another chance-"

"_No!_ I'm done giving you second chances!" Benson said to the livid bird.

Mordecai clenched his fists before looking at his friend who was staring at the ground.

"Rigby, you haven't said anything. What do you think?" he asked his friend.

Rigby slowly looked up as he heard his name.

_What do I think? Mordecai's right that we shouldn't be fired._

Rigby looked up at Mordecai who was searching the raccoon's eyes for what he was thinking.

_But Benson's right too. We've screwed up _way _too many times to count. _

He looked over at Benson who seemed to calm down when he saw that the raccoon had no anger in his eyes.

"Well, I'm with Mordecai that-"

"And there you have it," Mordecai said gesturing at Rigby. "You shouldn't have fired us. Good luck fixing this on your own. Goodbye!"

Mordecai grabbed Rigby's arm and started heading for the park exit.

Rigby looked back at Benson as his friend pulled him away.

"I'm with you too," he mouthed before Mordecai pulled him out of the park.

Benson looked shocked for a minute as what Rigby said sank in.

_He agrees with me too. But I can't do anything now._

* * *

"Uh, Mordecai? Where are we going?" Rigby asked as his friend continued pulling him down the sidewalk.

Mordecai finally stopped in his tracks and looked around. He sighed.

"I don't know," he replied looking down at Rigby. "Have any idea where we can get a job?"

"How about the coffee shop? We could work with Eileen and Margaret."

Mordecai smiled. "That's a great idea! Come on!" he said dragging Rigby in the direction of the coffee shop without waiting for a reply.

* * *

Mordecai sat behind the counter as he watched Rigby take a woman's order.

The owner of the coffee shop had given Mordecai and Rigby a job without blinking.

It turned out Margaret and Eileen had later shifts than normal so they didn't get to see them until later.

Mordecai watched as Rigby came to the counter.

"She wants a regular coffee 'as soon as possible.'"

"You okay, dude?" Mordecai asked as he gave Rigby the pitcher of coffee.

"Yep, just fine," Rigby mumbled as he walked away.

_I'll make sure Rigby's okay in a minute._

Mordecai heard the ding of the bell and looked over to see Margaret walk in.

"Hey, Mordecai," she said walking up to the counter.

Mordecai smiled. "Hey, Margaret. What are you doing here? Your shift isn't for a few hours."

"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. How's Rigby?" she asked.

Mordecai saw Rigby sat down at a table and support his head with his arm.

"I think he just misses the park right now."

Margaret followed his gaze. "Hey, Rigby!"

Rigby looked up and waved at Margaret before looking down at the table.

Margaret frowned. "I see what you mean. I've got to go but tell him this job isn't so bad for me."

"I will. Bye!" Mordecai said as Margaret headed for the door. She gave one last wave before leaving.

Mordecai looked around making sure there were no customers before going to sit with Rigby.

"Hey, what's wrong dude?"

Rigby sighed. "I just miss the park. No big deal."

"I do too but we can't go back. Just give this job a little time. It won't be so bad after a while, according to Margaret."

Rigby chuckled at the thought of Maragret hating her job.

Mordecai smiled as he got up. He put his wing on Rigby's shoulder before heading for the counter.

"Hey Mordecai."

"Yeah, dude?" Mordecai asked while turning around.

"What are we going to do about all of our stuff? It's all still at the park," Rigby asked.

Mordecai shrugged. "I don't know. We'll find a place to stay later and then go back for our things. Think Benson will throw everything out?"

"Nah, we have too much junk in that room. He'll never even be able to see the floor," Rigby said with a smirk.

Mordecai laughed before reaching the counter.

_Maybe this job won't be so bad after all._

* * *

Benson flipped through the channels of his television in his apartment.

_There's never anything good on. _

He finally settled on the discovery channel as there was a knock on the door.

He groaned as he got up to answer the door.

_Right when I find something good. _

He looked through the peephole and didn't see anyone.

_That's weird, I'm positive I heard someone knock. _

Benson opened the door only to see a streak of platinum blond before he was hit upside the head and blacked out.

* * *

Benson's eyelids slowly fluttered open as he regained consciousness.

His eyes moved around and he saw a large crack on the side of his glass dome.

He groaned in pain and remembered he had been hit in the head.

He saw that he was still in his apartment on a wooden chair in the kitchen and tried moving his arms only to hear metal clank together.

_What the? _

Benson turned as far as he could and saw that his hands were handcuffed to the chair as also were his feet.

_How do I get out of this? _

"Ah, you're awake."

Benson looked away from his feet to meet a familiar face.

"Natalie?"

His question was met with a sharp slap across his cheek.

"I have already told you! I am not Natalie, I am Natalia, you stupid American!"

Benson's cheek stung as he looked up at the woman who he was once briefly in love with.

"But how? You fell out of the helicopter," he said in disbelief.

Natalia smirked. "I have my ways," she said.

"Why are you here? What do you want with me?"

A sly grin made its way on Natalia's face.

"I want revenge on Nikolai for betraying his country. And what way for revenge is better than hurting someone he cares about?"

Benson gulped and Natalia laughed.

"I am going to break you every way possible, Benson," she said pulling a knife out.

Benson's eyes widened as Natalia stepped forward.

_Someone please help me._

* * *

Benson held in his screams as Natalia slid the blade against his head leaving cracks.

She had been driving the knife into his dome for what seemed like hours.

He refused to give her the satisfaction that he was suffering.

_Just kill me already._

He finally felt the knife leave his head and looked up.

"Are you finally done yet?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Benson, I'm just getting started. The worse is yet to come."

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby's shift had ended an hour ago and they were sitting in the coffee shop as Margaret and Eileen worked.

They still didn't know where they were going to stay and Rigby had been trying to call Benson for a few minutes to ask when they could get their things.

"Dude, he's not picking up," he said worriedly.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "He's probably just ignoring our calls."

"But it's not like Benson. He should know that we would try to call."

"What does it matter? Why are you so worried?"

"I'm just worried something happened to him! Every time I call it goes straight to his voicemail! That means his phone is off and his phone is never off!"

Mordecai's eyes widened as he realized Rigby was right.

Benson really did _never _turn his phone off.

"Want to go to his apartment and make sure he's alright?"

Rigby nodded quickly and jumped up to follow his friend out the door.

* * *

Benson groaned in pain as Natalia laughed and left to find who knows what.

He had been punched repeatedly and his face now had not only cracks but bruises as well.

_Somebody, anybody find me. _

He then heard a knock on the door and his head shot up in shock.

"Benson? You in there? It's Mordecai and Rigby."

Benson looked and saw Natalia wasn't in sight.

_Thank goodness she didn't hear that._

"Mordecai and Rigby, help me. Pick the lock and come in quietly," he whispered as loud as he dared.

They must have heard him because he heard something in the lock and the door was pushed open slowly.

Mordecai and Rigby tiptoed in and gasped as they saw Benson.

They ran over to him only to be shushed.

"Shh, not so loud! Remember Natalia? She's in here somewhere," Benson whispered.

Their eyes widened and then they nodded.

Mordecai slid a paper clip into Rigby's paw he'd used to pick the lock.

"You get Benson, I'll find Natalia," he whispered.

Rigby began to pick the lock on the handcuffs as Mordecai crept around to look for Natalia.

Rigby quickly picked the locks and helped Benson stand.

"You okay?" he whispered softly.

Benson nodded. "Yeah, let's call the police," he whispered as he made his way over to the phone as silently as he could.

Rigby and Benson heard a loud thud then saw Mordecai appear.

He grabbed a set of handcuffs and started walking toward the back.

"I knocked her out. We're good."

Benson then explained what happened to the police then hung the phone up.

"Thank you guys so much. I'd probably be dead if you hadn't showed up."

Mordecai and Rigby smiled.

"We're glad you're okay," Rigby said.

Benson smiled back. "Any chance you two want to come back to the park?"

Mordecai smirked. "Yeah, and surprisingly Rigby was missing the park."

Rigby scowled and shoved Mordecai. "No I wasn't!"

Mordecai laughed and Benson looked at his two employees.

_Boy am I glad to have them._


End file.
